Forum:Image Reversion Vandal (Gal)
I am at my f***ing limits with that S.O.B. Galaxy9000. As the current incident, we have over 100 images vandalized, think of the work it would take to de-vandalize. We have to find a better solution. My suggestions are: # Find a way to permanently ban him. # No negotiations with him (I hate him, and I'm sure you all do too). # Lock any and all images that have already seemed to reach a point where update is unnecessary. ## Any changes can be taken up to the talk pages. As for mass vandalism reversion, I would like to ask for a special function that can revert all the images he did, like the Quick Tools in the contributions page that rollbacks all edits. Please, people, let's do something about this guy. 03:43, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Discussion This is probably the kind of forum he's been looking for, but it even seemed a little inevitable. I kind of think the locking images thing might work, but there's a bit of an obvious cost to that. If that's our only choice though, then...so be it, I guess. 03:52, December 6, 2014 (UTC) There has to be a way to block him off for good, we should speak to other wikis and gather info. It would be obnoxious to lock pages all for one punk. He knows what he's doing and clearly enjoys acting like a first-class asshole. I'm sure wiki support can provide a solution. AsuraDrago 04:01, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, once an image is fully accepted, anime or manga, no need for updating, we can lock it. Of course, that would take a while to lock ALL of them. Universal ban may be harder than I think, since at the worst, he can just connect to other networks to gain access to a huge possibility of new user names, but we gotta find a way. And I refuse to talk deal or sense with him (since he's obviously first-class asshole, as AsuraDrago said). 06:34, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I've asked Levi to look into if staff would allow us to semi-lock all images to only allow auto-confirmed users, but I have yet to hear back from him about that. I'm also currently in VSTF chat to try to see if there's a way to quickly revert his work. I don't think fully locking every "accepted image" is a great option, because that would just lead to a million more talk page debates, which is how we got into this mess in the first place. If semi-locking every image is not possible, maybe we need to think outside the box more. 06:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Just semi-lock them. 07:06, December 6, 2014 (UTC) We had a few members of VSTF and even a staff member come into chat, and the problem's been dealt with in a way that more permanent. I don't want to go into detail here, since this is a public forum (talk to me in a chat pm if you're really interested), but I'm confident we've got a much better solution than we've had before. Because of that, I'm gonna make this an inactive discussion for now. 08:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Awww... I can't upload tomorrow's episode because of the ban. Can someone at least tell me how to mass revert a bunch of images that he screwed over? Doing them at a one-by-one basis is too time consuming. 18:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :There's not a way yet, but some guys from VSTF and I are dealing with it, should be done by the end of the day. 18:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC)